


Sibling Rivalry

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Shipper Madness Poetry [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina ponders her relationships with both Cora and Zelena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina, Cora, & Zelena  
> Date Written: 8 May 2014  
> Word Count: 234  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round 8 "Ship Madness"  
> Summary: Regina ponders her relationships with both Cora and Zelena.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the whole series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This family is really the reason I keep watching this show. I love the dynamics between Regina and Cora so much, and I'm hoping that there's a bit more to develop by adding Zelena into the mix.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Sometimes I wonder  
Just what it would have been like  
If we had grown up  
As true and proper sisters.  
If Mama'd kept Zelena.

But I wonder what  
It must have been like for her  
To carry a babe  
And then give her away.  
Did she ever regret it?

She never told me  
That she'd had another child,  
Or abandoned her.  
No, I had to learn that news  
From my jealous big sister.

I wasn't surprised  
That my mother had no heart.  
It explained her moods  
And the extent of how she  
Could punish her only child.

Because I wasn't.  
I was just the child she kept.  
I was second-best.  
But I was legitimate,  
And I could give her a crown.

That was truly all  
That mattered to Mama then.  
She wanted a queen,  
And she turned me into one  
With degradation and pain.

Would she have done that  
To Zelena, her firstborn?  
I don't believe so.  
A heart should prevent all that.  
She removed her heart for me.

That's unimportant  
In light of her punishments.  
I had to be the  
Perfect, marriageable child,  
So I could become a queen.

Would she have done that,  
I wonder, to Zelena?  
I don't believe so.  
Zelena escaped her wrath.  
Her magic made her perfect.

I was second born,  
And probably second best.  
Zelena's lucky  
To have missed out on all that  
Torture and pressure of hers.


End file.
